My hero academia:The silver age
by Darthflowerkiller
Summary: With villainy at an all time high the golden age of heroes has come to an end. Welcome to the silver age!
1. The deal

Hey guys, sorry about that last story. I lost focus on college stuff and some other things. I'm working hard on this next one. It will still be in the my hero academia universe, but I wanted do get some quirk ideas. Who knows I may use the quirk you submit for the main character. So here's the deal. You can submit full characters (Names, Backstories, quirk descriptions, etc.) or you can just send me the quirk by itself and I can create a character around it. I'm waiting just 1 week so any submissions I will most likely be used at some point. Here's an example of both forms I will accept.

Quirk- Explosion: The user sweats a nitroglycerin like substance from the palms of their hands, and can explode it at will.

Or

Name- Izuku Midoriya

Quirk- One for all: The users quirk is boosted by however many users there have been in the past, if the user doesn't have a quirk their strength and durability are boosted the same amount.

Personality-(We all know this)

Backstory-(This too)

Sexuality-(If you're feel like it's necessary (I'm not judging))

Age-(What isn't he 14)

Etc.

That's what the forms should look like, I will start writing the story on tuesday, september 18. And will likely post every other thursday, If I don't I give you guys permission to yell and call my names.

Good Luck!-Darthflowerkiller


	2. The entrance exam part 1

Disclaimer! I do not own any of the names or any of that.

So here it is, I got no suggestions so I came up with my own idea of class 1-A. I will be posting every other thursday this should be out on the 27th and going from there.

Saza lounged in early morning sun streaming in from the window next to his bed. He sat up slowly and yawned, "SAZA, IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" a voice shouted up the stairs, followed by footsteps coming up. Saza knew what was next, his sister would burst into the room and force him to get up. She does it every morning, he stood and stretched as she came into the room bright and cheery. "Come on Saza we're going to be late for the bus!" She said grabbing a sweat jacket and some jogging pants and throwing them at him. "We'll be fine Ogata, If we miss the bus we can just walk." Saza said as she walked out, "Just hurry up okay, I don't want to miss the entrance exam because you slept in." she said shutting the door. Saza smiled and quickly changed and put on some specialized running shoes.

A few minutes later Saza steps out of his room in full workout gear, complete with a backpack and a change of clothes if needed. He ran a comb through his tangled black hair as he climbed down the stairs. He stepped into the kitchen to find a plate full of food waiting for him. "Eat as much as you can, wouldn't want you to fail on an empty stomach!" Saza chuckles, "Thanks Ogata" he says with a smile as he sits down and starts and shoving a piece of toast into his mouth.

Once they were done with breakfast, Saza and Ogata walked to the bus stop down the street just as it pulled up. They climbed on quickly and sat in a seat near the front. As the bus made its route several interesting people climbed on. "UA sure does bring out some real interesting people…" Saza whispered to his sister as a girl with four large spider legs protruding from her back. He chuckled as Ogata elbowed him in the ribs, "Don't make fun, any of these people could be the one to beat you for a spot in the school" she whispered back as the bus started towards the school.

"Woah…" Ogata said as she leaned over her brother to see out the window, the school had definitely gotten an update in the past year since Saza and Ogata had taken a tour. Voiced filled the bus as everyone moved to see the school.

"Look at that lake!"

"Giant dorm room buildings!"

"So cool!"

Saza felt a flurry of excitement deep in his stomach, the looked up at Ogata as she stared in childlike wonder at the campus. It felt like forever until the bus comes to a stop directly in front of the entrance. Saza stood and quickly stepped off the bus with Ogata behind him. Saza took a deep breath and sighed contentedly before he is shouldered to the side by another boy stepping off the bus, "Outta my way…" the boy growled as he walked towards the main double doors. Saza glared at him as Ogata placed a hand on his shoulder "Just let it go…" she whispered shaking her head. Saza clenched his fist and sighed, "Let's just hope he isn't in class…" He muttered as he slung his bag over his shoulder and started towards the doors. Once inside he joined the forming crowd entering the auditorium. Saza turned to say something to Ogata but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. He sighed and turned back to face the doors.

After what seemed like hours everyone had made it into the auditorium and found a seat.

Saza scanned the room and finally found his sister sitting down in the front row beside the spider legged girl from before. He looked to his left and was surprised to see someone nearly entirely covered with dried mud. Saza looked back to the front as smallish figure crossed to the center of the screen where a podium was waiting for them. Saza focused on the individual _Small and lean, has a slight limp. He's been injured recently._ His thoughts were cut short as the figure spoke. "Listen up ALL OF YOU!" It was a female voice to Saza's surprise. "You better be listening because I'm going to say this once."


	3. The entrance exam pt 2

Silence fell over the room, all attention was on the figure behind the podium. She clears her throat and begins do speak, "Welcome, exam takers, to UA. All of you are hoping to pass into the hero course, while in reality only a small amount of you will." No one spoke as she continued, "The test will be one stage, you will be tasked with travelling through a maze of sorts while being attacked by villain bots all while making your way to the center. You will be able to use your quirk any way you see fit. Group cards are being passed out now, Exams will be taken simultaneously. Thank you, and good luck" The woman walked quietly off the stage as circular gold cards with numbers on them made their way through the crowd, each with a number one through four on them. Saza took one from the guy in the mud sitting next do him "Three…" he muttered to himself.

About ten minutes later Saza stood with his group outside the group three test ground. He looked up at the wall looming in front of him. "Can't be that hard…" he muttered as he looked back at the others in his group stretching. Saza sighed and decided they had the right idea and started do stretch as well. While stretching he noticed someone approaching him, before he could say anything the kid with the dried mud was standing in front of him with an outstretched hand. "Hello, I am Nura Inci nice to meet you!" Saza blinked in surprise at his boldness just do approach him out of the blue, but shakes his hand anyway. "Saza Takesi. The pleasure is all mine." Nura nods, "I'm not used do this sort of interaction, so forgive me if I ask any inappropriate questions!" He says quickly. Saza chuckles "No worries Inci. Ask away!" Nura looks away for a split second then looks back "Could you tell me your quirk?" he asks fairly loudly, several of the other exam takers looked at the two. Saza's breath hitches as he looks around. "Isn't that a little personal?" he asks before sighing "My quirk is called dragon up…"

 _ **Saza Takesi**_

 _ **Quirk- Dragon up: Saza is able do change the skin on the outside of his body into dragon scales, providing him protection to fire and most types of damage as well as enhanced strength, but it takes a lot of concentration to do and he can only have it on one body part at once.**_

He quickly explains his quirk to Nura then stays quiet. Nura nods, "Seems like you're quite the powerhouse…" he notes "Yeah, but if I get too banged up I won't be able do hold it and I revert back do the human skin…" Saza replies. He then looks Nura in the eyes, "Your turn, what's your quirk?" Nura nods "Mudpit"

 _ **Nura Inci**_

 _ **Quirk- Mudpit: Nura can control all mud and some clay using it to change the tide in battle by using the literal battlefield.**_

Saza nods as Nura explains his quirk, but suddenly the doors swung open as a sharp sound echoed through the maze signaling the start of the test.

Saza was already leading the pack, he sprinted forward do the first fork in the path. He ran to the right, straight into the first bot. It had one wheel with a cylindrical body on top with a pyramid head on top it's arms glowed blue with tasers. Saza pulled his arm back as the skin stiffened and grew harder, the bot whet for his core and Saza brought his dragon arm down on the bot's head crushing it like a sheet of paper. Saza's arm transformed back do normal and kept running, about five minutes passed and he was still going strong. He slammed a bot into the wall crushing it's head like a tin can. As he turns back towards the path a blur rushes past him followed by a gust of wind, Saza blinked as he saw a guy with vibrant purple hair rocket ahead of him. Saza growled and sprinted after him, the purple hair guy lands on his feet and rounds a corner with Saza just a few steps behind him. They both enter a large round, empty room. Saza took breath and looked at the purple haired guy as people pushed past him into the room. The test was over now for the results.

Sorry about this one being late, I lost track of time. I'm already working on chapter three though. I hope you enjoyed this installment and I don't own any names or anything like that.


End file.
